AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium
AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium (aka Hellion Initium) is a mobile suit in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Second Season. The unit was piloted by Emilio Ribisi. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium pioneered the concept of a flight-capable transforming mobile suit. However as the first flight-capable transforming mobile suit, there are severe restrictions on aspects of its performance, restrictions that would persist until the development of the AEU-09 AEU Enact and even then only when in the hands of the best pilots. One restriction is that flight capability was restricted in mobile suit mode. The machine could still hover at moderate altitudes and speeds, but as a mobile suit it does not possess a particularly aerodynamic frame, which limits how high, fast, and far the machine could fly as well as impede overall mobility. Its flight performance was significantly higher in its jet fighter mode, but that form rendered it unable to operate on the ground or use its sonic blades, thus rendering it unable to engage in close combat. The Hellion Initium also lacks the ability to perform a mid-air transformation, partially due to technological constraints, and partially because it is exceptionally difficult to control the machine during such transformations. Because of this limitation it is necessary to preselect the operation mode before the mission begins, with transformation undergone on the ground with the aid of a ground crew. This unit predated the AEU's development of Linear Rifles and thus was armed with a 180mm Smoothbore Gun instead. Weapons ;*180mm Smoothbore Gun :The primary weapon of the AEU-05/92 Hellion Initium is a 180mm smoothbore gun. This solid projectile firing weapon is hand carried in mobile suit mode and mounted on the machine's nose in flight mode. When the Hellion is upgraded to the AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Medium the smoothbore gun is discarded for a new linear rifle. ;*Sonic Blade ;*Defense Rod :The defense rod is a defense feature mounted on the elbow of the left arm. To cut down on weight the Hellion is given a defensive rod that spins to deflect projectiles instead of being equipped with a full shield. History The AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium is a mobile suit used by the Advanced European Union and was first introduced in the year 2292 AD. At its introduction the mobile suit was designated the AEU-05 AEU Hellion and had the distinction of being the Advanced European Union's first mass production model mobile suit. In 2300 AD the Hellion series would undergo a significant upgrade, after which any machines that did not go through the upgrade were given the new designation AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium. Picture Gallery Gundam 00P Second Season Hellion.jpg Gunpla HG - AEU-0592 Hellion Initium.jpg|HG 1/144 - AEU-05/92 Hellion Initium HG - AEU-0592 Hellion Initium0.jpg|HG 1/144 - AEU-05/92 Hellion Initium HG - AEU-0592 Hellion Initium1.jpg|HG 1/144 - AEU-05/92 Hellion Initium References AEU-0592 Hellion Initium - Development Report.jpg Hellion Initium Mechanic File.jpg Hellion2iy1.jpg External Links *AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium on MAHQ.net Category:Anno Domini mobile suits Category:Anno Domini